


Diary of a Stranded Z 6 Teenager

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Diary of a Stranded Z 6 Teenager

Diary of a Stranded Z-6 Teenager

 _Oh horrors! My father is considering leaving our beloved gaseous planet of Zircalon 6 for a horrid rock known as Earth, full of horrid solid beings who can’t change form at all. They remain solid their whole lives! How can father stand it, leaving behind the lovely purple plains of Z-6 for a world as dull as Earth?! I don't know how I shall ever stand it._ Ffeezle finished writing in the air of Zircalon 6, his lovely gaseous home planet and prepared to rest for the night. He couldn’t believe his rotten luck! His father was actually wanting to take him and his sister, Ssylvestrle and their mother Feenaagle away from their beloved home for a mere fancy of living on Earth. Ffeezle had been looking forward to riding the tubes of TubeWorld with his friends Ssweezle and Ffooop, but instead he and his sister were stuck packing to head for Earth. Worse, Ffeezle learned that he would be forced to assume a human form and a human name, as would they all. Ffeezle couldn't imagine anything worse than being a solid being for the rest of his life, instead of a beautiful ball of pale blue gas laced with nerve sensors. His sister was a pale rose color and his parents were pale purple and cerulean respectively. He had been forced to become Tony Wyzek, his sister was now Sara, and his parents were Jack and Linda. He did make some friends on Earth, but he found it somewhat hard to relate to them because they didn’t know what it was like to be gaseous and transform suddenly into liquid and solid forms. They had no clue what it was like to be a Zircalonian, and he didn’t know anything about being a human. In fact, he found everything about being human distasteful: the solid form, the pale skin and hair on his head, the inability to change form, the fact that they couldn’t perceive each other's minds the way Zircalonians could from a very young age, even the dancing that they did. He found it to be too kinetic for his tastes. His sister felt the same way and refused to change. Ssylvestrle thought her human form was ugly, even though by human standards she was beautiful. She had long black hair, pale purple-blue eyes, was tall and slender, without a mark or blemish on her, and could easily pass for a human model. His mother was similarly beautiful and she and his father had the same purple-blue eyes, as did Ffeezle himself. Their eyes were the only things about them that didn’t seem quite human sometimes. Often times Ffeezle got into arguments with his sister over how easily he began to adapt to being human. She accused him of forgetting what it meant to be Zircalonian. He hadn't forgotten Z-6, he argued, but wanted to do what his parents wanted to do, rather than create a problem in the family. She wanted to go back to Z-6 and so did he, but if his parents didn’t, he would stay with them. At other times, their arguments would become quite explosive, escalating to just short of violence. His human friends began to notice “Tony” had a few strange habits that persisted throughout his time spent with them. He often inhaled something from an inhaler he carried with him. At first, they thought it was asthma medicine, but then they heard him talk after taking it in, and noticed he sounded rather high and squeaky, as if he’d inhaled helium. He had told them he had asthma to cover up his helium and carbon dioxide intake. He knew they would immediately realize that no one who was human did that. Then one day they accidentally overheard his friend and “Sara” refer to each other by their Zircalonian names during one of their many arguments on the subject of life on Earth versus life on Zircalon Six. They coupled that with some of the other things they had observed about him that were weird and decided to confront him about it. However, he refused to tell them anything, leaving more questions than answers, and leaving his friends feeling that he was very odd. That night, “Tony” told his father that he wanted to return home because he felt as if he didn’t fit in with the people there, and Riff and the Jets overheard him. That made them feel bad about what they had said to him, so they came to the door and asked to talk to their friend. They asked him if he would tell them the whole truth about who he was and where he came from. Ffeezle asked his father for permission to tell them the truth, on the grounds that it would make it easier if they knew all, and he was allowed to tell them the truth. Boy were Riff and the others surprised to hear “Tony” tell them that his real name was Ffeezle and that he was from Zircalon Six. He revealed that he despised his human form and its inability to change states because on Z-6 all the inhabitants existed as balls of gas laced with nerve sensors. Their chief delights were racing through the tubes at TubeWorld and making waves together, as well as perceiving each other’s thoughts as they floated across the planet’s purple plains. Often the Zircalonians had to transform themselves into the solid objects they needed because the only things that existed on the planet naturally were the purple plains and the various air currents that the Z-6ers floated on normally. They had to transform into the tubes at TubeWorld and the shelters needed to shield them from the strong storms that sometimes plagued their planet, among other things. He then demonstrated his powers as much as he was able, managing to shift into a partially gaseous state, then a partially liquid state, much to the amazement of his friends. After that, Ffeezle managed to adjust to a new life on Earth after he managed to convince his family that he wanted to stay. His sister fell in love with an Earth boy who was so thin that she could see his nerves, making her think he was handsome by Zircalonian standards (for a human). She accepted the name of Sara and stopped arguing for going back to Z-6. She had a good reason to, as she and all her family members managed to reacquire most of their Zircalonian abilities, including the ability to perceive minds and the ability to transform into a ball of gas and completely transform into water. They were all able to do that pretty much at will, making life on Earth more bearable, as long as they didn’t do too much of it in public where everyone could see them. _It is wonderful here now. I can become my Zircalonian self when I please and yet still allow my father to fulfill his dream of living on Earth. I will always miss my beloved Zircalon, but I know now that I have a home on Earth too. Maybe this life will not be so bad after all_ , Ffeezle wrote from his room at home on Earth, now his permanent home.


End file.
